


Blood of my Enemies, Blood of my Friends

by OdessyLight



Series: Miraculous Ladybug One-shots [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, F/M, Guns, Sad, Sadness, Self-Sacrifice, Why Did I Write This?, chat dies, chat noir - Freeform, chat would do, just the heroes, secret identities are not mentioned, stupid cat - Freeform, this just seemed like a canon thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdessyLight/pseuds/OdessyLight
Summary: Marinette hated seeing blood, even on her foes. Until a small accident makes her realize that the blood of her enemies was much better than the blood of her friends.All credit to MLB creators!





	Blood of my Enemies, Blood of my Friends

Red. It was all red. It was all her fault. He was dead. 

Dead.

\----------------

Ladybug had always hated blood. When it was running through your veins it was giving you life, but if it was visible? The sickening smell and the sticky red color was enough to make her gag.

A simple robbery. That's all it took.

Her and Chat were on their nightly patrol when the blaring noise of the jeweler's alarm alerted them to the robbery taking place down the street.

They sprang into action, not waisting a second to try and stop the silhouette that was running down the street escape.

They reached the man in record time, cornering him in a dark alley with no end. 

The man's chiseled face was etched with fear as he raised his hands, only to reveal a small revolver.

Ladybug took a small step forward, trying to calmly approach the man, but as soon as her foot moved from its spot, his arms stopped shaking and his eyes gained a scary glint to them.

Chat was the first one of the two to notice the criminal's finger tightening around the trigger, but he leaped into action, one hand gripping the gun out of the man's hand, and one going to the man's face, claws out.

The man's scream echoed around the small area.

"Chat!" Came the yell of Ladybug as the man stumbled back, clutching his face, not stopping the flow of the red blood from seeping between his fingers.

That was their first real fight. Ladybug, sure she could take care of herself, was angry Chat had even considered harming someone, and Chat, though he also knew Ladybug could take care of herself, also knew that even a magic yo-yo couldn't stop a bullet, and he never regretted what he had done, though he did vow to use different methods to protect his Lady.

It was almost a year later, and Ladybug and Chat Noir were flying through the sky, sun setting behind them.

Chat was laughing as he talked with Ladybug, grinning in satisfaction when she let loose a small chuckle.

They never talked about that incident, not since Chat had apologized through his teeth, still not sorry for what he had done. It had taken weeks, but their relationship had grown back into the happy friendship that neither could live without.

The sun had just set, and the moon was casting a soft glow on Ladybug's blue pigtails and she bid Chat farewell. He was about to do the same, when a scream echoed from down the street, cutting off Chats goodbye and all intentions of leaving either of them had.

They leaped from roof to roof until they saw a young woman with her hands up, not resisting as a man took her purse and phone from her, though it was obvious from his movements and her posture that he wanted something more than valuables.

Ladybug and Chat jumped down without hesitation landing next to each other as the man and woman turned to face them in surprise.

"This has nothing to do with you. Get." The man's eyes narrowed when the heroes took battle stances instead of heading his words.

"You brought this upon yourselves." The man pulled a gun from the folds of his jacket, pointing it at Ladybug, and pulled the trigger.

_"Don't do that again Chat! We're HEROES!  We don't hurt people!"_ Everything Ladybug had yelled at him flashed through Chat's mind for a millisecond, and the only thing he could think about was saving his Lady, without upsetting her. And so he moved.

"I'm sorry my Lady."

 

Ladybug hated blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the ending was obvious. In case it wasn't, Chat jumped in the way of the bullet, taking the shot for LB and died. This is also me saying THANK YOU! Thank you for all the follows, votes on my other works, and lovely support I'm receiving from everyone! I hope you enjoy and I hope to be releasing another story soon!


End file.
